vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryutarou Sakagami
Summary Ryutarou Sakagami was one of the students who was summoned to another world along with Hajime Nagumo. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-B | 8-B | Low 7-B Name: Ryutarou Sakagami Origin: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Gender: Male Age: 17, 17-23 in the After stories Classification: Monk |-|Volume 1='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vibration Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Martial Arts, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks) , Automatic Translation |-|Post-Orcus='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception), Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Has a resistance to all elemental attacks) |-|Post-Haltina='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Glyph Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation (Metamorphosis magic allows the user to manipulate organic substances. Using this ability he can create, control, and bend monsters to his will), Portal Creation (Hajime made collar artifacts enchanted with his Gate Keyholes for his familiars. As a result he can summon them whenever he needs them), Resistance to Heat Manipulation |-|During the War with Ehito='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Transformation, Telepathy, Absorption Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Kouki Amanogawa) | City Block level (Comparable to Eri Nakamura who could do this) | City Block level (Got far stronger over the course of the series and then after completing the Haltina Labyrinth, Hajime strengthened his equipment by 2x) | Small City level (Comparable to Kouki Amanogawa) Speed: At least Subsonic (Far superior to a weaker Kouki who could move faster than the eye can see) | FTL (Comparable to Shizuku Yaegashi) | FTL (Far faster than before) | FTL+ (Comparable to Eri Nakamura) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (A few dozen times stronger than a normal person) | Superhuman | Superhuman | Class 10 (Comparable to Shea Haulia) Striking Strength: Wall Class | City Block Class | City Block Class | Small City Class Durability: Wall level | City Block level | City Block level | Small City level (Tanked attacks from Kouki Amanogawa) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee | Standard melee | Tens of meters | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'Gauntlets and Greaves:' Artifacts which are capable of unleashing enchanted shockwaves. These were later upgraded by Hajime to also oscillate shock waves at a very high frequency, thus multiplying their destructive power. They are also enchanted with spatial magic to cause those oscillations to spread into the surrounding area. *'Boots:' An artifact which had been enchanted with Aerodynamic which allows him to stand on air by creating transparent platforms in the air. *'Airzone:' An artifact which regulates the temperature of the user. Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Skills= *'Language Comprehension:' An ability granted to all those who got summoned. It gives the user the ability to understand any language and be proficient in it. *'Physical Resistance:' An ability which increased physical resistance and recovery rate. Also reduces impact. **'Diamond Skin:' An ability which creates a layer of diamond-hard mana to enveloped and protect him. * Supersonic Step: A skill which allows Hajime to move so fast that he creates afterimages. *'All Elemental Resistance:' An ability which increases resistance to all elements. *'Close Quarters Combat Proficiency:' Allows the user to be proficient at close quarter combat. **'Body Strengthening:' An ability to use magic to strengthen the body. **'Partial Strengthening:' An ability to precisely focus Body Strengthening to a certain part of the body. **'Focused Strengthening:' An ability to concentrate Body Strengthening to a fixed point of the body. **'Penetrating Strikes:' Allows the user to deliver strikes which can penetrate their opponents defenses. |-|Magic and Techniques= *'Death Fist:' An ability which bypasses an enemy’s defenses and destroyed their internal organs. *'Metamorphosis Magic:' Ancient magic that lets the user create and transform monsters. It also lets the user bend regular monsters to their will. Also, the user can strengthen their monsters. The more precise definition of metamorphosis magic is magic that lets the user manipulate organic substances. Only skilled users can use metamorphosis magic to its full extent however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability. **'Sixth Heaven's Demon Transformation:' A metamorphosis magic that uses a magic stone to transform a person into a specific monster with all of the monster traits, strengths, weakness and special powers. **'Mode Ogre:' Greatly strengthen his power. **'Mode Werewolf:' Greatly increase his speed but falls short in power compared to the 'Ogre'. **'Mode Trent:' Can convert light into magic power, physical strength etc. Key: Volume 1 | Post-Orcus | Post-Haltina | During the War with Ehito Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Glyph Users Category:Space Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Telepaths Category:Absorption Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest